Of so called Rivalries
by AverageGoddess
Summary: Destiny Records and Oblivion INC. were the two top music companies in the business. Rivals, naturally. But, what happens when new singer, Demyx Mizu, starts to fall for one of his fans, who is also secretly his enemy? I suck at summaries, but hey, whaddya gonna do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Yay more writing…well typing actually. And for those who read I gives you a hug. For those who read and review, I gives a hug AND imaginary cookies…yum.

I OWNS NOTHING AND I MADE STUFFS UP LIKE MUSIC COPORATIONS! Haha, I bet you thought they were real! No? Fine…whatever.

ON WITH THE SHOW~ ( I love that squiggly line thing ~~~~)

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

Destiny Records and Oblivion INC. were the two top music companies in the business. Rivals, naturally. Paparazzi have recently been all over Destiny Record's new star, Demyx Mizu. He was an uprising slightly edgy singer.

(At Oblivion INC.)

"This isn't going to be good for business! Zexion, were going to need to come up with a new single, fast." Oblivion INC's top manager, Marluxia, told his client. Izeno Fujiyama, music prodigy, replied with a calm voice:

"Who cares? We all play basically the same music. Besides he's new, let him get a feel for fame before you do something and ruin it."

Marluxia made _humph_ noise and left the office.

(At Destiny Records)

"Ugh, this isn't going to be good. Demyx we better come up with something fast, before Oblivion acts up." Demyx's manager, Larxene, told him after hanging up the phone.

"Oblivion INC? The people who sponsor the one, the only, Izeno Fujiyama?" he stated dramatically then Demyx smiled. Izeno was the one who even got him remotely interested in music. The alternative yet more upbeat music prodigy had written music for every kind of well….music? Except for country… never went near it.

"Ugh, who cares? Anyway, I am scheduling you for a small concert down by Tram common, it'll last about 20 minutes, k'?" Larxene, who was already getting ready to call for scheduling, informed Demyx. He sighed and nodded.

That night Demyx went up on stage with his band_, Melodious Nocturne_, and basically sang whatever songs he had already come out with.

After the so-called "concert" Demyx went around and talked to his fans. But his attention kept drawing back to one in a grey hoodie and black skinny jeans. After a few half-hearted greetings to other fans, Demyx walked over to the hooded figure. (A.N. not smart, usually but this is a story sooo!)

"Um, hi. I'm Demyx Mizu, and you are?" He reached out and shook the other person's hand.

"Zexion Harada. And I could tell. Nice…singing? I enjoy your music." The one apparently named Zexion, replied.

"That I could tell y'know since you're here and all." Demyx laughed.

"Yeah, so, Demyx…why did you want to become a singer/sitar player?" Zexion questioned him.

"Um…well, actually…" Demyx's face was probably red, "I love writing and playing music. And truth be told I was inspired my apparently new rival, Izeno Fujiyama. Ironic isn't it?" Demyx laughed nervously.

Zexion seemed to smile under his hood and probably did because he laughed. "See ya around, k', Demyx?" He said turning away. Demyx smiled and waved. Zexion then disappeared through the crowd.

"I'll be waiting."

(At Destiny Records)

"Great job, Dem, it was a huge success! Were even thinking about another one, once you come out with a CD of course…" Larxene continued to blab on, but for one, Demyx was the one who wasn't listening. _I wonder if Zexion will show up to any other concerts I have… _Demyx grinned at the thought.

(At Oblivion INC.)

Izeno shifted in his seat. He dreaded going to boring meetings where basically people told him what to do and where to be. And no one there, except Marluxia and Lexaeus, knew who he really was! You see, his real name was Zexion Harada. Ordinary bookworm, music lover, and college student at Neverwas University. And it sucks living a double life, way too cliché.

_I wonder if that Demyx guy will have any new music coming out soon, he actually had some pretty good stuff. _Izeno (Zexion) secretly put in his headphones and tuned out his arguing employers with the sound of a new and slightly edgy singer.

Huh, I thought I would never do multi chapter stuffs…it probably won't be that long, but ya never know XD


	2. Chapter 2

I won't have computer or internet access (except for my phone XP) basically the entire month of July and for two weeks this month… geh. I'M GONNA DIEEEEE. Ha, so I should probably try to finish this quickly…or not. I DUNNO~~!

I SADLY OWN NOTHING, although I keep trying to steal Zexion but I always get caught…which is why I stole Roxas!

Awhh, no interaction between Demy and Zexy in this chapter… Anyway on with the show…

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

"I OFFICIALY HATE COMPUTERS! THEY ARE EVIL AND SHALL DESTROY US, THEN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Zexion's roommate, Roxas Clark, yelled from the other side of their dorm room.

Roxas was aspiring to be an animator, yet he was probably one of the most impatient people Zexion had ever met. Strong as hell, and with a quick temper, Roxas was basically one of Zexion's opposites. Yet they were friends. He was from a small town on the outside of Radiant Garden, called Twilight Town. So of course, he had a British accent (A.N. what the hell, let's make Roxas have a British accent? Got that? ROXY IS FIRETRUCKING BRITISH!).

"Ha, that's what you get for being such a sadistic pyro. And eating the last poptart." Roxas glared at him.

"Oh, so eating food and being myself made a computer hate me? That's crap…" Zexion rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Anyway, I gotta go, see you later." Zexion put his homework in his bag and headed for the door.

"Why do you always leave, like all the time? And never tell me why or where…OH MY GAWD YOU ARE IN A MAFIA, ARENT YOU?" Roxas looked at him with wide eyes. "So, can I join? Is it the Russian mafia? Or Japanese? Probably Japanese, since you are, y'know, Japanese….but I wish it was Russian…."

Zexion still hadn't told Roxas about how he was also Izeno, but of course, he was getting suspicious…but a mafia? Really, Roxas? "No, Rox, I am not in a mafia-"

"Y'know, I was kicked out of England's mafia, apparently they wanted to actually kill people… I just wanted to play the game." Roxas continued.

"Of course you were in a mafia, now if you excuse me." Zexion left, still hearing Roxas shout: "IS IT RUSSIAN OR NOT?"

"Okay, so basically life sucks." Demyx's roommate, Axel Eden, suddenly showed up in their dorm and plopped onto his bed.

"What happened now?" Demyx questioned his fellow band member, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Okay, you know how epic and irresistible I am right? (Insert eye roll here) Yeah, so anyway, there was this like uber hot blond guy. So, naturally I go to talk to him, and of course, he has a fucking amazing British accent, and gorgeous icy blue eyes, still with me? Right, so when I try to hit on him or flirt he _rejects me. _I was like, "whoa, whaaat?" so now life sucks and I am officially losing my charm. But, damn, that guy…I still wanna see him again, soon. "

"Have you ever considered the fact he is like, I don't know, straight? Or maybe even a homophobe?" Demyx replied, flipping through his notebook.

"That doesn't fucking matter, I've turned lesbians straight and straight guys gay! Ughhhhh, if I have to do the same to this hottie, be sure as hell I will."

Demyx rolled his eyes yet again and replied: "Dude, get over it, you would probably just sleep with him then be done. Anyway, let's go. Don't wanna miss band practice." Axel sighed and followed Demyx out of the room.

(At Oblivion INC)

"Alright team" Marluxia clapped his hand together. ", let's make some music!"

Zexion (now officially Izeno again) looked at his band, _Cloaked Schemer_, and smiled. "Let's get this over with so we can go play laser tag or something."

Leon, the drummer, laughed, and Leon's boyfriend, Cloud (guitarist) smiled. Riku, the pianist, put his fist in the air and replied "Alright, you heard him, FOR LASER TAG!" Lexaeus rolled his eyes from the sound booth and gave them the signal to start playing.

(At Destiny Records)

"Is everyone ready? You better be otherwise, I will throw a rock at you…" Larxene warned as she came into the recording room, carrying her cell phone and….a rock? She set the rock down on the chair and put her phone in her pocket.

"Alright, new song, let's do it." She continued.

Demyx smiled and turned to his other band mates. Axel, on guitar and backup singing, Sora, on bass, Vincent on piano, and then Vincent's (surprisingly) girlfriend, Yuffie on drums.

"OK! Wait, I didn't get the music for-"Yuffie started but stopped when she saw Larxene pick up the rock and glare at her. "I'll improvise…." Yuffie whispered and Larxene put the rock down.

"Play." Larxene said threateningly.

So they did.

End of chapter 2…Yay? Nay? Hurhur rhyming, anyway no Demy and Zexy talking to each other this time…but next time~


	3. Chapter 3

Yay more chapters for typing….geh, I should probably go eat. Screw it I like to type words anyway~ (I will regret that later, wont I?)

I still own nothing, but Roxy is locked in my closet, no doubt destroying everything.

Journey to the land of filler? Maybe….maybe not?

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

"YOU TOTALLY FAILED! I mean really, Cloud, you didn't even try to shoot me!" Riku laughed as they walked out of Powerplay.

"I found shooting at you pointless, especially since you were behind me." Cloud glared at him. Riku stuck his tongue out at him.

"Haha, in the end I still won, because I am a ninja like that." Izeno laughed at both of them. "Anyway, I gotta go. See you Monday." They all said "bye" in a freaky unison, looked at each other and laughed. Once back to being Zexion, he plopped his stuff down on his dorm floor and crashed into his bed. He didn't even remember falling asleep that night.

"WOOHOO, done!" Larxene pumped her fist in the air while the exhausted band members crashed on the floor, toppling all over each other. "Since we have this all recorded, we will have a CD getting ready to be sold in a day or so! Get ready for a concert`"

"Oh dear God, nooo! Sleep now. "Axel mumbled into Vincent's shoulder. Vincent pushed him off and helped Yuffie up.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be ready. *yawns* Alright, well Yuffie and I are heading home. Night." Vincent waved and walked out the door with Yuffie under his arm.

After about 3 hours of recording and rerecording music, _Melodious Nocturne_ was worn out. But, hey at least they finished in one day.

Demyx and Axel took a cab back to the dorms and fell asleep in the lobby.

(Few days Later)

"Alright boys and female, let us prepare for our concert! Oh and one other thing..." Larxene informed her team "We will also be performing alongside Oblivion INC's _Cloaked Schemer_, so you better step up your game!"

Demyx choked on his drink and the rest of the band looked at Larxene, wide eyed. And so began the choruses of "WHAT? SERIOUSLY? You are joking, right? RIGHT!"

"We. Are. Performing. With. _Cloaked Schemer_. And. I. Am. Not. Joking." She sounded out every word as if talking to toddlers. "its showbiz, leach off the already famous and gradually take their place, or show the already famous how its done, LARXENE STYLE!" she smiled evilly.

"Were stuck with the second option, aren't we?" Sora said gloomily. And grinned in triumph and nodded. They began discussing how the layout of the concert would go.

"Were performing alongside Destiny Record's _Melodious Nocturne _in a concert, starting tonight at about 8:30 until around 10:00?" Leon said sounding slightly amused.

"Well, basically, yes. That sums it up." Marluxia replied, eyes glued to his phone. "Although, I am pretty sure my old friend, Larxene, is just trying to school us, her style. So beware…she always gets what she wants…" Marluxia shuddered and grabbed his coat. After he left, Izeno stood in shock. _Well, I guess I get to see that guy again… I hope they don't mess up. _He thought amusedly. Grinning at the thought that he'd see Demyx again, Izeno relaxed and sat down.

(CONCERT TIME~)

Fans shrieked with cheers as the announcer walked on stage. "Welcome everyone! Tonight we get to see two amazing bands perform, one being the awesome _Cloaked Schemer!" _Loud cheers erupted throughout the park. "And the other being the new fresh band, _Melodious Nocturne!" _More cheers came from the crowd.

"First up: _Melodious Nocturne _performing their song… Can't Die, but Can't Live Forever!"

(After the concert)

"Larxene…" Marluxia greeted.

"Marluxia, long time no see." Larxene replied. They glared at each other before walking off together.

"So, hi. Nice to meet all of you." Leon attempted at a conversation.

"Yeah! It was fun playing with you guys… I'm Yuffie. This is my boyfriend, Vincent, and that's Sora. Over there, with the red hair is Axel and Demyx is the guy next to him." Yuffie smiled as she introduced everyone.

"Nice… I'm Leon, this is my boyfriend Cloud, and the silver haired guy is called Riku, then Izeno is this guy!" Leon pointed to Izeno cheerfully.

So they all broke up into little groups and started talking to each other. "Hey, I'm Demyx."

"So I've been told." Izeno responded. "I'm Izeno. Nice to meet you." He couldn't let Demyx find out they had met before. Demyx didn't seem to notice. "Um…well I am gonna go…y'know talk to some fans or something…." Demyx waved and walked away.

Izeno quickly ran to the bathroom and changed his outfit. Back to Zexion, he put his hood up and walked outside.

"HI, I was hoping I'd find you!" Zexion heard Demyx's voice.

"Well, here I am. Nice concert, you and _Cloaked Schemer_ worked well performing back to back." He replied. Demyx blushed adorably. _Adorably? Awhh, hell no, I have accepted the fact I am bi, but really? BAD ZEXION. He is (according to Marluxia) the enemy… ha-ha damn it why is my life so cliché? _

They continued talking like that for a while, until Demyx had to go. Meaning, so did Izeno/Zexion.

_Geh, I can't believe I just met Izeno, in person! IZENO! And Zexion was there too, best day EVER! _Demyx smiled as he and Axel returned to their dorm room.

"Dem, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry, what Axel?" Demyx was in a daze, he didn't even notice Axel talking.

"I said that the blond guy was there! And his name is Roxas~ But I call him Roxy, which makes him pissed. He gets so cute when he's mad." Axel had a dreamy look on his face. Both boys, in a daze, got ready for bed and then slept like logs.

Zexion sighed as he walked into his dorm room.

"Zexion." Zexion looked up to see Roxas sitting at his computer chair. (A.N. he did the spinny thingy that people do, like where it's a dark room and the light shows up on that one person, and they just turn casually XD)

"So, tired from the concert?" Zexion froze. Roxas held up the bag of Izeno's clothes. "I saw you leaving the bathroom and I was like "hey, what's Zexion doing here?" then I found these *waves Izeno's clothes* and now I think I get it…."

"Rox, don't be mad! I was gonna tell you bu-"

"Mad? Oh, I am not mad, at you anyway. Well except for the fact you're not in a mafia…that saddens me. BUT ANYWAY YOU ARE IZENO! THAT'S SO AWESOME! "

Zexion did a double take…Roxas WASN'T mad at him? Weird…

"Then wait…who are you mad at?"

Roxas blinked then spoke "Oh, that annoying redhead…Axel? Yeah, Axel. He keeps flirting with me and its fucking annoying! God, he can't take the hint, I am not interested in his personality. Although he is pretty hot."

Zexion laughed at Roxas's red face. Roxas then proceeded to throw a pillow at him.

After talking for a few more minutes, they both fell asleep.

End of chapter 3…what ya think? I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK DAMN IT.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, just went on a mission trip in Buffalo, NY for 3 WEEKS, it sucked cuz I had no internet:/

And everyone there didn't play videogames and thought manga/anime was stupid so I was like "Of firetrucking course."

**AXEL STOLE ROXAS BACK D: **Geh, I will show him who's boss *insert evilness here*

So now I own nothing again….great. ON WITH THE SHOW~! (YAY DEMY AND ZEXY TALK IN THIS CHAPTER~)

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

So, Zexion woke up his roommate very early in the morning to study for their exams today. This earned a must appreciated glare from Roxas.

"God, why do we even need to study? I am an evil genius and you're a music prodigy. There's no way either of us will fail!" Roxas grumbled as Zexion shoved him into the library.

"Dude, DUDE!" Axel whispered loudly in Demyx's ear.

"What?" Demyx hissed, "And can't you be any quieter, we're in a library for God's sake!"

"Yeah, I know, but look! Roxy and some guy just walked in here! Ha, I bet that means we go to the same school."

"Well, duh this is the college's library."

"Shut up, anyway, now I know we can't be more than 4 years apart, unless he's like a genius…lets go talk to them!"

"Ax, no! We need to study for the exams tomorrow! Besides, I have one today, and I nee- ack!" Axel proceeded to stop listening and start to drag Demyx over to where Roxas and Zexion sat. Demyx then sat down on the floor in an effort to get him to stop.

"Ughhh, this is so boring." Roxas was currently trying to balance a mechanical pencil on his nose, which doesn't really work considering one side weighs more than the other. Zexion shoved a laptop towards him.

"I locked the internet, so don't even try to go on. Just read the notes you took on there."

"Alright, whatever you say, MUM." (A.N. BRITISH, REMEMBER? DON'T FORGET, although it honestly doesn't matter….) Zexion rolled his eyes and then caught sight of something interesting. A tall red head, attempting to drag another person across the floor. Zexion immediately recognized them as Axel and Demyx.

"Hey Rox, I think you're right, maybe we should go study at the dorm." Zexion was ignored. He bit his lip.

"Why the sudden change of mind there Zexy?" Roxas finally looked up at him, with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

On the outside: "No reason, just more comfortable…" and goes back to reading book.

On the inside: _OH SHIT OH SHIT FUCK CRAP DAMNIT. CRAPCRAPCRAP. If Demyx recognizes my jacket or even hears Roxas say my name, I'm totally fucked. It'll go like, "hey, Izeno, we go to the same school! And I know someone who has that jacket, his name is Zexion. " and I'll be like "Pffft, whaaat? Naw, anyway we go to the same school, that's cool, haha I rhymed. Anyway gotta go!" then Roxas will be like, "One sec Zexion, lemme get this annoying red head off me." And then Demyx will be like "WHAAAAAAT?" and then basically I kill Roxas, change my name again and move to Russia. Maybe even join the mafia. _

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going back to the room before my exam starts." Zexion hurriedly gathered his things into his bag, put up his hood, and rushed out of the library.

"Hey, Ax, did you just see that guy in the hoodie?" Demyx said, shocked as he stood up. _That had to be Zexion! _

"Nope, and anyway I'm going to talk to Roxy…Hey, the guy he was with is gone…"

"Okay, that's great, don't get too beat up, bye!" Demyx replied looking at his watch, 30 minutes until the exam. And he might even find the guy who looked like Zexion.

(Exam time, bro)

_That was close, very, very close- … oh, of fucking course. 236 people in this class, and I didn't even notice he is too. _ Zexion put his hood back up when he saw Demyx, walk into the classroom. And this was news to him that they were in the same class.

_Oh great, perfect. The only seat left open, is right next to me. Whoopdee-friken-doo. _

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Demyx asked, Zexion nodded. _Oh God, is it him? Should I ask or would that be weird…if it is him why hasn't he said anything? Maybe it's not-_

"Demyx, hey. I didn't know we went to the same school. And we even have a class together!" Well, might as well start a conversation, he would probably ask anyway.

Demyx's heart skipped a beat and his face was probably flustered again. That always happened when he talked to Zexion. _Holy crap, it is him! And were in the same class, thank you God. What should I say? _

"Uh…so yeah! Hi. So, do you always wear a hoodie or just for me?"Hey, it was the only thing Demyx could think of besides asking the guy out. This was weird because he didn't even know him that well…

"Haha, I usually wear a hoodie… a lot. So, ready for the exam?" Zexion lied, he barely ever had his hood up, and usually his hair covered his face. So the real answer was the second choice.

Their semi-awkward conversation of not knowing what to say carried on for a few more minutes. By the time they actually had something to talk about, the exam was passed out.

(After exam time…)

"Oh my God, I thought I was gonna die!" Demyx exclaimed as he and Zexion walked out of the class.

"Ha, I think I did alright, except for I might have fallen asleep…" Demyx laughed at Zexion's response. And Zexion thanked God for the invention of hoods, because without them, Demyx would see that his face was probably a shade darker than Axel's hair.

"Shut up…" Zexion's weak response made Demyx laugh even harder.

"Don't worry; I almost fell asleep too…"

"Ha, good. Now I don't feel as lonely. (This caused Demyx to blush) and anyway, I have to go. Got another test in like, 20 minutes. And the building is a 15 minute walks, so…yeah. Sucks but I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You mean at class right? Yup! Alright, good luck on your test! Bye!" Demyx waved goodbye.

"Pffft, who needs luck? I'm a genius!" Zexion mocked Roxas's accent and turned to cross the street. "Bye Demyx!" he yelled as Demyx laughed at his previous comment.

Zexion grinned to himself as he ran to the building of which his next test was. But so far he only learned two things today: 1) he and Demyx have a class together and 2) Zexion loved making Demyx laugh and watching him blush.

Demyx couldn't have been in a better mood. He and Zexion shared a class! That was one of the two things he had learned to day. The other being he might, just maybe, want to get to know Zexion as more than a friend.

End of this chapter….lol I didn't know how to end it! Haha, Demyx left poor Axel to get shut out by Roxy~ and Zexion left poor Roxy to face Axel again… haha great friends. Don't worry though; Axel will probably get through to Roxas…. Or will he?

BTW if you're wondering the difference between Izeno and Zexion: Zexion has his hair in his face, wears t-shirts, skinny jeans, hoodies (of course!) and converse. Izeno: keeps hair out of face and styles it a little differently. Wears more of the punk rockish clothes and doesn't really talk to anyone (except for his band and Lexaeus, and when he has to, Marluxia)


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, so at my house we had half a box of stale Rice Crispys' , the cereal, and my mom was gonna throw it away. But I was like, "No, that's wasting it! I'll just eat it." Even though I don't really like that cereal, we made a bet. I get 5$if I eat all of it by noon, and if not, she gets 5$. So I eat about a third of it, then at 11:59 dump the rest down a toilet. So basically, I got 5dollars and ended up wasting the food anyway… there was no point in this story.

Sorry, would've updated sooner, but I founds this awesome manga so I'm like YESSSS! But it's ongoing so I'm like -_- dang it, need next chapter nao

OKAY, SO I GOT INTO THE CASTLE,(WHICH WAS HARD) BUT THEN SAIX CAUGHT ME SO NAO IM IN THE DUNGEON, WAITING FOR LIKE PLUTO OR SOMEONE TO SHOW UP. And I own nothing, because Saix caught me…

ON WITH THE SHOW~~~~~~~ (DID YOU KNOW JUNE 28 IS NATIONAL CAP LOCK DAY?)

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

(Next day, a little after noon)

"Hey Roxas."

"You bastard. You knew Axel was there didn't you?" Zexion only laughed.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well, he annoyed the crap out of me, and I agreed to go on one date with him. BUT if I don't like it, which is highly likely, then he'll never bother me again. If I do like it, which is also highly likely but I'll never admit it to him, and then we'll just see what happens."

"DEMYX DEMYX DEMYX DEMYX!" Axel yelled excitedly as he entered the doorway. Demyx only stood up and slammed the door in his face.

_Ah, forgot Axel has a key… _Demyx thought as he saw the door open, once again.

"What now, Axel?" Demyx sighed; he was tired after taking two more exams today. But he also had another class in a couple of minutes he couldn't wait for.

"Okay, so I sort of annoyed Roxas into going on a date with me! But if he doesn't enjoy being with me and my awesomeness, which is very doubtful, then I promised to never bother him again."

"Good luck, don't screw it up. Anyway I'm going to class!" Demyx left in a hurry.

(In a classroom with 200+ people in it.)

"Hey Zexy."

"Zexy?" Zexion raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Yup. Haha, anyway I'm so beat! I have already had to take like a million tests today, and later I have band practice." Demyx sighed and took the seat next to Zexion.

"Ha, you have it easy; I have had to take like a billion tests. Word to the wise, don't double major and then also have other plans that you can't quit."

"Double majoring? In what?"

"Music and chemistry. And let me tell you, chemistry is damn hard."

"What about the other thing you can't quit?"

"Uh, that…is a great question…I happen to um… teach Japanese to fellow college students. Who live a few hours from here." Okay, so Zexion panicked a little. Couldn't really let Demyx know he was also in a band, a famous band.

"So, you know Japanese?"

"Well, duh. Otherwise I wouldn't teach it."

"Haha, does that mean you're Japanese?"

_CRAPPP, well there are a lot other Japanese people besides Izeno… _"…Yes."

"Huh, wouldn't have guessed. Well if I could see your face I might've." Demyx laughed. "Wow, you have a, uh, wide variety of interests…"

"So basically for today we just have to copy this notes, study them and be ready for another test next week." Their teacher instructed at she put the notes up on the screen. "Simple, correct?" _Sure it would be, if it wasn't an entire packet of stuff we had to memorize... _

"Bye Demyx, see you next week." Zexion turned to leave, as he had finished writing the material down.

"Wait, um…Zexion?"

Zexion turned back around. "Yes?"

Demyx was blushing furiously. "I was wondering…if I, uh, could get your phone number? Just in case…of something." He finished nervously. Zexion blinked at him (not the Demyx could tell.)

"Uh, sure." If Zexion wasn't wearing his hood right now, Demyx would see he looked like an idiot, a smiling idiot.

_Don't do it, give him the wrong number! _

_Why would I do that? _

_Dude, he could find out!_

_I have two phones! Besides, if I did give him the wrong number, we still have class together, he'd ask why._

_Ugh, just don't come crying to me when you mess it up_

_You are me, idiot_

After successfully telling Demyx his _correct _cell phone number (for Zexion's phone) he waved again and left.

_Well…fuck, how am I supposed to concentrate on taking notes now? _Demyx wondered as he looked at the new contact in his phone, and smiled.

(Oblivion INC)

As everyone was speaking loudly, Izeno was finding it quite hard to sleep though.

"Izeno…? IZENO, WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Marluxia yelled into his ear.

"Wha…? Sorry. Exhausted from exams…" Izeno yawned, Marluxia gave him a warning glare, and everyone else just looked at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Uh, didn't you drop out of college, like…2 years ago? When the band went on that tour?"

_Oh yeah, forgot they don't know I'm still in college…shit. _"Yes, but I took some online ones, because I was bored and couldn't think of a song to write." This earned him a few weird glances, except for Leon who only nodded. And Marluxia who looked at him like that-was-your-only-excuse?

(Destiny Records)

"Alright, kitties, we've received interesting news. Unversed TV has decided they want to interview _Melodious Nocturne_ and _Cloaked Schemer_. Although, we do not have a specific date yet, it'll most likely be within the month." Larxene read the email, directly from her cell phone.

"Kitties?" Vincent replied, apparently amused.

POINTLESS CHAPTER DADADADA DAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Haha, yeahhhh. So I learned that Johnny Depp's birthday is on June 9th!

My friend was like,"oh that's a crappy birthday." And I was like "Why?" *she doesn't play KH so she doesn't know about Zemyx, sad right?

"Well, that's national sex day." Was her response.

So June 9= Zemyx day, Johnny Depp's birthday and national sex day… HAHAHAHAHA.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, still in the dungeon, but don't worry it's just a minor setback. I actually do own: a kingdom hearts keyblade ring, kh sillybands, kh1, kh2, kh358 2 days, khre coded, khreCoM, and preordered kh3d so technically I own that too.

ON WITH THE SHOW~~~~

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

(Oblivion INC)

"So, we have to do an interview on Unversed TV?"

"Yes, I did just say that." Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I've got a dinner date, catch up with you all later." He left, finally. Izeno was starting to think that Marluxia actually lived at the studio.

"Well, that's great. Ugh I hate being on live TV, I always feel like I'll mess up…" Riku complained.

"Mess up what? Got a few secrets, Ri?" Cloud teased.

"And you don't?"

"…"

"Ha."

(Neverwas University)

"So, this is your dorm building, Roxy?" Axel added, annoyingly, as they walked past the lobby.

"Ugh, be gracious I even let you in the building."

"But it was raining, you wouldn't have left me and poor Demy out in the rain, would you?" Axel pouted.

"Yes, I would've, if you hadn't seen me…why were you near my building anyway?"

"Hey, I didn't know you lived here."

"For some reason I don't believe you." Roxas scowled and opened the door to his dorm room.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

"Charming." Demyx responded sarcastically. Although, Demyx wouldn't say it to Axel, the blonde was definitely cute and feisty, but more Axel's type than his own. And he would have to thank Roxas later; otherwise he and Axel would have been stuck outside in the pouring rain. Which Demyx didn't mind, but he knew Axel hated it.

"So, the room on the right is mine, and the room on the left is my roommates. Go in my room, I castrate you, go in his room, he'll probably maim you." (A.N. I decided to make it one of those fancy dorms where there are two tiny rooms on either side and a big one in the middle…have you heard of them? I have, once though…)

"Oh, okay…sounds fair, sorta, but not really... Where's your roommate now?" '

"Hm? Oh, my chocoholic of a roommate is at work."

"Haha, what does he do?" So far, Roxas seemed to be civil to anyone except Axel.

"Um…" _what was it Zexion told me to tell people his job was again…? Oh yeah! _"He teaches Japanese to people."

Demyx's eyes widened a little. "Um, what's your roommate's name?" _It couldn't be, could it…? Nah, just because we all go to the same school and everything…wait! Axel did say something about there being a guy with Roxas at the library! Maybe it was Zexion…or someone else…don't get your hopes up, jeez, you always do-_

"Zexion, Zexion Harada…why?" Roxas told him, sounding puzzled and a bit…suspicious? _OHMYGAWD, NO FLIPPIN WAY._

"Oh, no reason. I think he's just in one of my classes, that's all." Thank God Demyx was a good actor, if not he would totally be having a like panic attack here.

"So, what's he like?" Axel spoke up.

Glare "Seems shy, but is actually pretty outgoing, panics easily."

"I meant looks, Roxy. Do you consider him hotter than me?"

Death glare "Why do you care?"

"Because as your boyfriend-"

"-you're not my boyfriend-"

"As your future boyfriend, I decided I need to know who you think is even somewhat as hot as me, so I can keep you away from their evilness." Axel stated.

"Ugh, no, I'm not interested in Zexion like that!"

"Oh? Why not? Is he like a homophobic or something?" Demyx asked, nervous to hear the answer.

"Zexion? Nah, he's bisexual actually. But that doesn't mean I like him like that!" At this moment in time, Demyx had completely zoned out upon hearing that the guy he had a crush on was bi.

"What about you?"

"Same thing."

"Oh, so you do like me then, huh?" Axel smirked.

"Just because I'm also bi doesn't mean I like every guy I meet, especially not-" Roxas was about to counter when he got a text from Zexion. Who was apparently in the lobby heading up to the room.

"Uh, Roxy? You alright?"

"Yup, just give me a minute." Roxas said with a fake sweetness and left to his room, calling Zexion.

"Axel! " Demyx hissed.

"Yes?" he replied, still looking at the shut door which lead to Roxas's room.

"Zexion is the guy! "

Axel turned back to his friend, "The guy? Like the one that you always go to talk to at concerts, and the one you have a class with?" Demyx had recently told Axel about Zexion because, well, he needed to tell someone he was starting to really like a guy, as in the love type. And who better then Axel, who had the most experience out of any other people he knew?

(Roxas on the phone)

"Dude, do you have a hoodie or something?"

"No, why?"

"Steal one then…"

"Why…?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllll…"

"WHY?"

"Demyx and Axel are in our room…"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Is why your favorite word this evening?"

"Shut up. Why are they there? Send them home!"

"It was raining and Axel saw me! What was I suppose to do, stare back and then go inside? I wish I could've but the damn redhead practically following me!"

"Well, it stopped raining! Make them go away."

"They'll still see you in the lobby…why do you even care so much? They probably wouldn't recognize you anyway, unless you've talked to them as Zexion."

"Uh, well, funny story."

"Zexion…" Roxas said in a warning voice.

"Demyx is in one of my classes, and after his concerts I always go and talk to him." Zexion blurted out.

Realization, along with his own hand, hit Roxas. "You like him don't you." You could practically hear the devious grin through the phone.

"No."

"Yup."

"Nope."

"You totally love him."

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"Ugh, I'll hide, ok? Just get them to leave the building."

"So, you didn't deny it this time…"

"Shut up, we'll discuss this later."

"Why do you always sound like my mom when we talk?"

"Just make them leave, okay? I'll buy you sea salt ice-cream." With that Zexion hung up, confident that Roxas would now follow his command. Roxas seemed to have a sweet tooth which no one really could guess unless you knew him for a while, and was practically obsessed with that ice cream flavor…according to Zexion anyway.

Roxas walked out of his room, "So, hey, it stopped raining."

"Oh! Roxas, how long have you been standing there?"

"Am I not allowed to stand in my own dorm? Besides, it's literally been like 2 seconds, why do you care?"

"Because I was wondering if you heard me tell Demyx about how cute you are." Axel covered for Demyx, and used a comment which would probably make Roxas mad.

"Heh, yes, I am adorable, now if you don't mind I need to make people move out that door and also on my computer."

_Whoa, not mad? _"On your computer?" Axel asked as Roxas pushed him out the door with Demyx following them down to the lobby.

"Yeah, for my animation class."

"Oh, so that's your major?"

"Like you didn't already know, stalker."

"Hey! I'm not a stalker!"

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Our date, dumbass. Don't tell me you forgot? Because if you didn't show up, well nevermind, I wouldn't care either way."

"Ouch, that hurt right here, Roxy." Axel put his hand dramatically over his heart." And how could I forget!"

"Well, there amnesia, a concussion, which I can easily give you if I could get a rock somewhere…and then-"

"Alright, I got it. See you tomorrow Roxy~"

"It's Roxas." Was his only response as they walked out the door, but he did hear Demyx yell thanks before he went to find Zexion.

"Over hereeeeeeeee!"

"What are you doing in a plastic bush?"

"I'm stuck."

"Everyone knows hiding in bushes is like, mine." Roxas informed him as he pulled Zexion out of the evil plastic bush.

"Alright, so explain how you're going to confess your undying love for your sworn enemy, and how you both plan to run away together."

This time, Zexion was the one who punched Roxas in the arm and gave him a death glare. Then followed by locking him out of the elevator, making Roxas take the stairs. Zexion knew he'd pay for it later, but right now, he honestly didn't care.

So, I saw the Avengers for the second time, AND IT WAS EVEN BETTER! I love Iron Man~~

Haa didn't know how to end this chapter…but there will be more chapters…I EVEN HAS IDEAS FOR THE CONTENT IN THEM THIS TIME! Haha, I have basically not really been planning this out at all…terrible thing to do as a writer…


	7. Chapter 7

I'M BACK! ….for now… sorry I went on another 2week trip and then I was home for 1 DAY AND HAD TO LEAVE AGAIN...for my grandpa's funeral BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS I GOT KH3D MoM EDITION!

Lalalalalala, Hurhur I got out of the dungeon, and captured Axel this time~ I also do own a metal heartless keychain

ON WITH THE SHOW~

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

"So, I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Ugh, but I'm bored too, so why don't you entertain me?"

"Because, I am a lazy asshole who makes other people do the work for me."

"Ugh." If you couldn't tell by now, Riku and Izeno were very, very bored.

"Will both of you shut up? I can see Larxene now." Marluxia informed them.

It seemed only Larxene, Sora, Axel, and Demyx showed up to discuss the time and date of when the interview would be. And, two representatives from Unversed TV, a man named Terra and a woman, with blue hair like Izeno, named Aqua.

"Hello, I'm Aqua and this is my camera man, Terra. I'll be the one interviewing you. We are still deciding if we want to have you both appear at the same time or separately, but it's you to you entirely." Aqua, Terra, and the two managers walked off to discuss the entire situation.

"Hey guys, long time no see…" Riku smiled.

"Yeah, so, where are the other two members of your band? Cloud…and Leon, right?" Sora smiled back.

"Skipping, probably." Izeno shrugged. "What about the hyperactive chic and her boyfriend?"

"Yuffie and Vincent? They're somewhere celebrating their one year anniversary."

"Do you guys think that they're almost done talking? If not, I'm leaving anyway." Axel spoke up.

"Ha, why the rush?"

"Have somewhere to be tonight, duh."

_Oh yeah, his date with Roxas is probably tonight…sweet, now I can annoy Roxas. _

_Hey, excited for tonight?_ Izeno pulled out one of his phones and texted him.

_Shut up, you owe me ice-cream._ Was Roxas's only response.

A few minutes after Axel left, Aqua and Terra left. Larxene and Marluxia walked back over to the remaining people.

"So, we've decided each band will appear separately and we'll also each be performing two songs. Also we are going to appear the day after tomorrow around 6pm to 7."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am leaving, obviously." Marluxia finished putting everything into his phone's calendar, as did Larxene. After that both managers left.

"Well, I guess we'll have to tell Leon and Cloud. See you guys later." As Izeno and Riku started to leave, they were interrupted.

"Hey, guys, let's go bowling!" Sora offered.

"Bowling?" Izeno asked.

"Bowling." Riku confirmed.

"Bowling! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Sora urged.

"But I am not very good at bowling, in fact some people would say I sucked so-"

"Izeno, neither of us really have plans, besides, I'm going."

With a sigh, the next the thing Izeno knew was that he was at a bowling alley. With Demyx, Sora, and Riku. And, of course, a whole bunch of other random people who decided to go bowling that night as well.

"Okay, I signed us all in! Who wants to go first?" Sora didn't even let anyone say anything before he decided he was going first, Riku second, Izeno was third, and Demyx was last.

"NONONONONONONONONONO! I REFUSE; I have terrible aim, really! Why don't you just take my turn instead?" Sora had grabbed Izeno by the wrist and was very determined to make him bowl. Izeno dropped himself on the ground and almost dragged Sora down with him. Riku and Demyx just laughed.

"C'mon, you can't be that bad!"

"The last time I went bowling I didn't just miss the cones, I missed the entire lane!"

"You threw the bowling ball in the next lane?"

"Yes, so I really don't think I should repeat th-"

"WOW, THAT'S AMAZING! You must be really strong, could you do it again?!"

"Wha...what? Of course I could, but I really don't feel like being fined for destroying a bowling alley…again. "Izeno wiggled his arms out of Sora's grasp and went and sat by Demyx. Sora sighed and dragged Riku over to go buy snacks.

"So, uh, you really threw it in another lane?" Demyx attempted conversation. Never once in his life did he think that he would be sitting next to the Izeno Fujiyama, the one who got him into music and was a famous person. Think about it, how would you feel basically sitting next to you idol, at a bowling alley?

"Well, I didn't mean to! I sorta slipped and threw it in the other lane….which was ironic because I even had the bumpers on the side of the alley…." Demyx laughed at him, and Izeno's face turned red.

"Pffft, you're just jealous that I can do that…" the two debated whether not it was an epic fail or an epic win. When they were talking, Demyx was, for some reason, reminded of Zexion. He and Izeno seemed a lot alike, they sounded similar and had almost the same speech pattern.

"It was an epic fail and you know it!" Demyx countered while trying not to laugh at Izeno's expression.

"Shut up…" Izeno responded weakly. And Demyx laughed at him again and felt a little bit of déjà vu.

By then, Sora and Riku had finally come back with different sodas and candy. After about another hour or so, they decided to all go home. But in their way out they were interrupted by a teenage girl with short black hair.

"OH MY GOSH, is it really you guys?!"

"Depends on who "you guys" are exactly…." Riku shrugged.

"Izeno and Riku from _Cloaked Schemer_, and Sora and Demyx from _Melodious Nocturne_!?"

"Well, then yes, you are correct."

The girl squealed loudly enough to make a deaf person wake up. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE, WELL, BOWLING, DUH, I'M SO STUPID SOMETIMES, HAHA, ANYWAY WHY IS IT JUST YOU FOUR, ARE THE OTHERS HERE, CAN I HAVEYOUR PICTURES AND AUTOGRAPHS?!" The girl only took in one breath the entire sentence.

"Um, let's see, yes we are bowling, most people are stupid, a lot, because the other people didn't show up and I was practically dragged here, no they aren't here, well sure but I don't know where you're going to get them, and I don't have a pen or anything…" Izeno replied.

"You could actually understand all that? Even I couldn't understand what she was saying…" Sora looked at him, amazed.

"OHH, I THINK I KNOW WHY ALL OF YOU ARE HERE! YOU ARE ALL ON A DOUBLE DATE!"

Riku and Sora started laughing hysterically; Demyx and Izeno's eyes went wide.

"NO, NO! You see, there was a meeting-"Izeno started to explain.

"-BUT WHEN IT WAS OVER, SORA-"Demyx cut in.

"-MADE US ALL-"Izeno cut back in.

"- GO BOWLING SO THEN WE ARE HERE NOW-"Demyx flailed.

"THIS ISNT A DOUBLE DATE!" Demyx and Izeno finished at the same time.

"Haha, you guys are so cute together! So, in denial huh? I bet Sora and Riku are on a date and made you guys come with so you'd realize you like each other!"

"WHAT!?"

"NO, NO, NO-"

"Damn, Sora, she figured out our master plan."

"RIKU, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Demyx and Izeno stared at him in shock.

"She's smarter than she looks." Sora nodded his head in agreement, trying not to laugh.

"DON'T AGREE WITH HIM!" Once again, Demyx and Izeno yelled at the same time, both embarrassed.

In the end, Sora never did get to see Izeno fail at bowling, but he did end up getting second place. Riku won, because he wins at almost everything apparently. The girl also got their autographs and pictures as well.

LOL SORRY I FAIL AT TYPING/WRITING XP

And for the wait, even though this isn't a good chapter


	8. Chapter 8

YO! Haha, I have my first day of school in a few days O.o

I own nothing, even though I stole Axel, SHHH DUN TELL NO ONE.

ON WITH THE SHOW~

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"No problem. Didn't want us to get caught…like we almost did at the bowling alley."

"Yeah, well you should learn to keep your hands off me." He smirked. "I know I'm irresistible, but still."

"Shut up! Hey…over there, isn't that…?"

"Lexaeus and…Izeno? What are they doing here?"

"Let's listen to them."

"Hey Lex, long time no…well talk really." Zexion sat down across from his high school best friend and handed him his coffee. He had also been employed at Oblivion INC but the two rarely ever got to talk.

"Ha, I know what you mean. So what's been going on?"

"Eh, a lot actually. More or less depending on how you think about it."

"I could've sworn that was Izeno…."

"Maybe he's Izeno's twin?"

"Idiot, I've known Izeno since we were 16, there's no way he wouldn't tell me if he had a twin."

"Hmm…. ha, I've known you since we were 7 and you didn't even know until this year I had a sister."

"…Shut up."

"So spill, what's been going on with you?"

"Let's just say living a double life is suckish, and cliché, way too cliché."

"Still listening."

"Well… y'know, tests and practices at the same time stuff. All that jazz. Stressing me out a little, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"There's something else on your mind."

"Damn, how can you tell?"

"Haha I've known you for so long. Plus I practically own your soul."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you sound like my roommate." Lexaeus laughed.

"Well, about my roommate, he found out I'm Izeno. And then…haha, this parts the funny one." Lexaeus raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…well Demyx is in one of my classes and yup…"

"You talk to him?"

"Pffft, what? No, no, no, nope. Never done that before."

"That's your trying-to-get-this-conversation-over-as-quickly-as-possible-voice."

Zexion avoided eye contact. "Eh, really? I didn't know I had one of those."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

Zexion hung his head and sighed, knowing he could never win against Lexaeus. "Yes, I have. A bunch actually. I've even been to at least two of their concerts and talked to him there too. I always wear my hood so he doesn't know what I look like. But he also has my phone number, Zexion's, and he knows who my roommate is."

"Damn, you've let him figure out a lot. You must like him."

"W-what?! Nonono, I really don't-"Zexion stuttered.

"Well, that would be the most cliché thing ever, and God knows how cliché you are. So, does he like you?"

"I don't know-"

"Would you mind if he liked you?"

"That would be complicated considering-"he started to reply quickly.

"That's not the answer to my question."

"No, ok? I wouldn't mind. In fact, to answer your most likely next question, I would be happy about it."

Lexaeus leaned back and smirked. Zexion leaned back and glared to the other wall, and then he tried to blow his hair out of his face a little. It didn't work, and Lexaeus laughed at him.

"I love it when you're this pathetic."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Haha, great comeback, anyway I won't tell Marluxia you've been "speaking with the enemy". But only because I can't wait to see how this all goes down in the end."

"Wow, great best friend forever I got here." Zexion replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"True story, I'm amazing. So, are you ready for the interview tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll have to skip a class but I don't really care. I've practically passed it already."

"Ok, if you're sure. But remember don't answer like Zexion, answer like Izeno."

"Whoo, let's go lie on television! It'll be just like reality TV." Zexion and Lexaeus's coffee cups clanked as they touched and then they were brought back down to the table.

"Oh…my…" A tall silver haired figure started.

"God." His brunette boyfriend finished for him. "And I thought we had secret relationship issues." Sora looked over at his secret-boyfriend of 3 years.

"Uh-huh…well…this is good blackmail material."

"RIKU!" Sora smacked his arm.

"…ow."

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Sora and Riku are the mysterious figures?! …you knew who they were from the beginning of this chapter…? LIAR, YOU HAD NO CLUE! …you knew they'd be together anyway? WELL DUH, THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER. Screw kairixriku and kairixsora. SORIKU DAMNIT.

Haa, so Sora and Riku know about Zexion/Izeno. Whoot. (BTW Riku is the one who always talks first during the mysterious unnamed figure parts xD in case you couldn't figure it out.)

Oh, and on his way home from the coffee shop, Zexion finally got Roxas some sea salt ice cream :D


	9. Chapter 9

HEY LOOKIE I'M UPDATING! Sorry, all the little evil gremlins have taken over my soul and slowly are taking out whatever energy I have left. Or to put it in a less confusing matter, I'm firetrucking sick. And I started school. Whoot.

BUT I FOUND INSPIRATION…because I thought of like 5 new fanfic ideas… but I refuse to leave one unfinished! I hate it when people do that…

I own nothing because I'm so weak that I let Axel escape and now an army of dusks are outside my house.

ON WITH THE SHOW~~~

**Of so called Rivalries**

**By: AverageGoddess**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Unversed show, sponsored by Unversed TV, starring the beautiful Aqua Takaya!"

"Awhh, thanks announcer man voice-thing! Anyway, tonight we have two amazing bands to perform and answer a few personal questions!"

The people in the audience made various surprise noises. Not that they were truly surprised, seeing as commercials had already stated this information.

"Alright! Tonight we have _Melodious Nocturne _and _Cloaked Schemer! _ First, the members of _Melodious Nocturne _will perform, answer some questions, and then perform another song. So please give a warm welcome to Demyx Mizu, Axel Eden, Sora Hikari, Vincent Valentine, and Yuffie Kisaragi!"

They preformed one of their first songs and then all managed to fit onto a 3 person couch.

More cheers and clapping as the band entered on stage. "So, welcome. Let's get started so there isn't that awkward how are you doing phase. First question! How did you all meet?"

"Um, well. Axel and I met in high school. I was new and he was my chemistry partner…he sorta blew up the classroom… I met Vincent in college before he graduated. Yuffie was with Vincent, so that's how I met her. And I met Sora at a grocery store when he accidently knocked over my cart."

Aqua laughed. "So then, why did you all decide to become a band?"

"Sora and Demyx thought it'd be fun so they blackmailed us." Yuffie, Vincent, and Axel all replied.

After a few more questions about the band itself, Aqua moved onto relationship questions. Great.

"Vincent, why did a guy like you decide to go out with a girl like Yuffie? And what was your first reaction to her? "

"Well, basically I thought she was insane. Mentally insane. And I was threatened to not graduate high school if I didn't mentor her. I don't really know why I started going out with her. I think my original plan was to date her and then dump her in front of everyone so she'd hate me and leave me alone."

"But he failed miserably because I'm such a great and lovable girl!" she smiled and gave Vincent one of those were-such-a-cute-couple-take-our-picture arm hug things.

"She's paying me to date her." He replied sarcastically.

"I AM NOT YOU LIAR!"

Smiling at them, Aqua continued. "So what about the rest of you? Got someone special?"

"Everyone is special to me!" Sora smiled optimistically. "But being in a serious love relationship isn't something I'm interested in right now. "

"Well, there is one guy. He is going to kill me for saying this but I don't care. We've only been on one date, but that's going to change in the near future. He's a cute little blond with an amazing voice and absolutely hates it when I call him cute. I believe he's majoring in something to do with animation. He won't really tell me… anyway, I'm sure he's just being shy about his feelings for me." Axel smiled.

Somewhere in Neverwas University, a cute little blond swore to kill Axel, if it was the last thing he did.

"Haha, what about you Demyx?"

"Um…well… I am not actually dating anyone…but I guess you could say I like someone… a lot." Demyx couldn't stop blushing. He wondering if Zexion was seeing this and what he would be thinking. Little did he know Zexion was actually behind the stage listening and getting ready to go answer these same questions in less than 20 minutes.

"OOOH, really? Who?!" Sora and Yuffie both leaned over and asked.

"Umm…" Demyx bit his lip. "You don't really know them…but you're free to guess."

"Hmm, I was going to guess Izeno…." Sora leaned back.

"But we already have met him." Yuffie thought hard on who she hadn't met that Demyx had recently.

"H-hey!" Demyx was very, _very _embarrassed considering Izeno most definitely heard that.

Backstage Izeno blushed and Riku gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Izeno threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Izeno Fujiyama, huh? Was that your celerity crush, Demyx?" Aqua teased.

"I give up. He was my celebrity crush, ok? And like a million other people's as well."

The crowd gave cheers and wolf-whistles. After a few more slightly-embarrassing questions and a song, _Cloaked Schemer _prepared to go on.

As Demyx exited off stage, he, of course, brushed past Izeno. He could've sworn that Izeno was blushing as much as he was.

…YAY SHORT CHAPTER. Haha, sorry. I am hoping the next one will be up soon; I've already started a little bit. And yes, I am aware that Zexion's real name is Ienzo (spoiler) but I tested it out and Izeno works as well! SO DEAL WITH IT. Thanks for reading so far! UNTIL NEXT TIME XD


End file.
